long_live_summonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisible Sword Qi
Invisible Sword Qi is an Innate rank sword skill that was taught to Yue Yang by Heavenly Sword Goddess. *'Innate Invisible Sword Qi' on R=106 Blades per day **'First Layer': Supreme Sword: (1st skill learnt from invisible sword qi – R=5) Yue Yang can use multiple charges of his sword Qi to create a huge sword out of Qi, when he first learned this skill he could only use one blade but as he was capable of multiple blades later on he could then charge them into one huge Qi blade. R=148 **'Second Layer': Mysterious Three Styles when Yue Yang clears 2nd stage of innate invisible sword qi – R=15 on R=106 ***'Elegant Sword Dance': Allows for a 10 meter jump back – R=36 ***'Supreme Sword Aim': An unrivalled sharpness is added to the sword qi that can penetrate anything – R=36 ***'Five Insights Back To One': All five senses are greatly increased and the sword qi covers the body of the host to protect against most debuffs R=87 **'Third Layer': Marvellous Way of the Heart (R=106) ***'Nature’s Heart': Allows for blending into the environment, makes one invisible or neutral to animals or insects. R=143 (or Heart of Nature – chapter 76) ***Also allows Yue Yang to ignore minor environmental effects. (R=142) ***'Massacring Heart': Allows for a unyielding mindset during battle. (Comprehended on R=103, Mentioned on R=105) **'Fourth Layer': [Open Heaven’s Eyes] – Works like Yue’s Divine Eyes skill (R=185) ***[Naked Eyes Traverse] – The first level of Heaven’s Eyes, gives the ability to see through disguising abilities. (R=185) ***[Heaven Eyes Traverse] – The second level of Heaven’s Eyes, gives the ability to see through the natural laws and energies of the world. (R=269) **'Fifth Layer': [Expanse of mind] (Non-Official Term) ***When Yue Yang broke through the fifth layer of innate qi, he did not gain a specific ability, but he stated that now that he has broken through the fifth layer, he can store more information, and the vast knowledge his mother had was fully transferred over without his head exploding, so i believe the fifth realm has to do with mind? This is also proven when he stated he needed to comprehend his yin pole before breaking through to the fifth layer. R=287 **'Sixth Layer:' of control (Non-Official Term) **# When Yue Yang broke through the sixth layer of innate qi, his sword qi got refined and condensed to the point of being able to shatter space. (R=464) Also re-enforced and proven on (R=471) **'Black Gui Cang' ***A black great sword that is two meters wide and ten meters long and was created by condensing Sword Qi. Inscribed on it were two ancient Chinese characters: Gui Cang. (R=527) It is harder than metals by 10000 times. The sword has its own will and was extremely similar to Divine Equipment even more superior. Gui Cang was large and pitch black, big and crude, completely natural and had no tip. The entire sword let out a powerful oppressive force on all living things, making everyone believe that it was indestructible and has destructive powers. Yue Yang first used it to kill the Tigerman even though the Gui Cang Sword was not much larger than a chopstick. (R=539) **'White Shuang Hua' ***A white long sword that was created by condensing Sword Qi. The sword was long and slender yet flexible as a rainbow. The sword blade was crystal clear, with a wave, myriads of brilliance shone dazzlingly. This white long sword was even thinner and longer than the black great sword. Two beautiful characters were inscribed on the blade: Shuang Hua. (R=527). The sword has its own will and was extremely similar to Divine Equipment even more superior. Shuang Hua was outstandingly magnificent, had a brilliance that dazzled the eyes, as smooth and clean as ice. Yue Yang felt that it had the ability of killing demons and exorcising ghosts and also possess a unique ability to cure all kinds of harmful things. Category:Innate Category:Yue Clan